


The Kunoichi Chronicles

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, F/F, One Shot Collection, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Tidbits and Drabbles of Kunoichi having sex, with eachother.





	1. [Tsunade Anko Kurenai] Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ngl I started this to mostly pester Kat with porn while she's on her day off. ~~Because that's what good friends do.~~
> 
> And it soon changed into doing it for other people like Cas and Sunny (who the third chapter is dedicated to for her birthday <3)
> 
> Enjoy, fair warning, I write mostly gay smut and I'm a gay dude so you know, I'm not well versed in femme porn.

Tsunade would like to say she doesn't know how they got here. Partially because she is still recovering from a headache and partially because she blames it on Anko. (Most people tend too)

Here of course is spread under Anko and Kurenai. Anko's fingers deep inside Tsunade's pussy. Wet and hot between her legs, more so then she has been since Dan. She wishes she could watch those strong fingers work her open, but her mouth and face are a bit preoccupied.

With Kurenai. Who is practically riding Tsunade's face, moaning prettily with each breath. Her wide red eyes visible with each little arching thrust. Her cunt soaks the bottom of Tsunade's chin, and it is a beautiful pink that clenches around Tsunade's tongue.

"Fuck if you keep doing whatever you're doing to Kur-chan, I might have to ride your face next." Anko growls, and then rubs Tsunade's clit a little too fast, but remedies each quick rub with a soft caress of her palm.

Pleasure fills Tsunade from her oversensitive clit and from the sight before her of Kurenai's trembling pussy and hole. She cums intensely, harsh and soaked between her legs. Panting for breath and getting Kurenai to cum against her face. Whimpering and moaning above Tsunade.


	2. [KonanTsunade] Konoha's Ambassador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Travel AU where Konan is beseiged by Tsunade's advances.

Konan knows realistically this can't end well.

No matter how much she may have fallen for _Senju Tsunade_ (someone is laughing at her right now, she's sure of it, probably the future--and dead--Yahiko) she's here to save the world and not even Tsunade's Konoha is safe from that promise. Not exactly something she signed up for...but...if it means she wakes up to a world where Yahiko and Nagato are actually alive?

She took it--the chance, and now she's here.

The points are there in the back of her mind, demanding attention, and recognition.

Unfortunately for them and Konan's logic center she's currently being fondled by Konoha's ambassador. (How much had Konan changed that _Tsunade_ of all people was an Ambassador?)

Tsunade in that moment twists Konan's nipple, "Sorry, is there something more important than us right now?" She asks, her red lipstick is far too pretty, especially when she smirks. Her brown eyes are narrowed, and Konan loses any form of retort.

Instead she shakes her head and is relieved when the twisting turns into soft tugs. Her breasts are already covered in light bruises thanks to Tsunade's mouth. This time when the Medic's lips part around Konan's nipple, the simple sight has Konan's cunt clenching on nothing, squeezing yearningly for _something_ inside of her. She comes on the spot.

Mortified, Konan's lucky that Tsunade catches her, firm, _strong_ hands clasping onto her hips.

Tsunade's kneeled--perhaps before she actually caught Konan (how had she missed that movement? She's a literal Kage-level shinobi and one measley orgasm distracted her that badly?) and smirks up at Konan. "Let's make sure to clean that all up." Tsunade murmurs.

Somehow, Konan knows this can't end well, but right now. With Tsunade opening her wet panties, and spreading her lips, Konan is ready for another type of ending.


	3. [KurenaiSakura] First of Many

Kurenai is breathless, panting in great gulping heaves. Her legs shaking. Her arms no better. "Fuck, "She whispers, because even now she's not much for cursing, but...what else is there to say? "Fuck."

Sakura, under her twenty and far too pretty, laughs wetly. Of course she's wet, she just gave Kurenai her first squirting-orgasm. it's a mess but Sakura looks pleased. And Beautiful, pink hair spread under her, her small breast still squeezed in Kurenai's hands, pert nipples rubbing deliciously against her palms, "Enjoyed that, Kurenai-senpai?"

Rolling her eyes takes more effort than she thought it would, but Kurenai still does it because Sakura has never been her student. But then she feels the soft touch against her oversensitive clit and the lips of her pussy. All the cheek she might have had leaves her in a gasp, "Sakura"

"Hmmm?" Damn her medical abilities because with a green soft glow suddenly the soreness is dulled, but not fully removed. Then those fingers are sliding back into Kurenai. Parting trembling, soft velvety walls with ease. "You're so warm and wet," Sakura teases.

Moaning, Kurenai flushes, her pale cheeks far too hot, and her cunt weakly clenching around Sakura's fingers, "S-shut up brat." Kami, she's spending too much time with Anko.

But all Sakura does is laugh, and then press a soft open mouthed kiss against Kurenai's clit.

Kurenai's eyes roll and she cums a second time, weaker, but still filled with bliss her belly trembling and mouth dropping open for air. "Sakura."


End file.
